


Savings... One Shirt at a Time

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Elric Revival Movement [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al plans for their financial future.<br/>Written for the Revival Movement at Elricest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savings... One Shirt at a Time

I know you worry about what could happen if it is found out that we are lovers. You worry about how we will survive when they strip your rank and pay from us. Just because we love each other more than anyone else, it hardly seems fair.

When this opportunity presented itself it I just had to take advantage of it.

You have yet to figure out that every wash day I secretly steal some of your shirts and replace them with new ones.

If people are willing pay good cens for your sweaty shirts, why shouldn’t I sell them?


End file.
